Yuan's Cafe
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: Yuan's last name, revealed! And then you have me, here to exploit it for all it's worth. God, I love my job.


**EDIT-A/N:** For those who have already reviewed, thank you, I truly appreciate your feedback. But if you are new to this story, please do not review unless you have **constructive criticism** to give me. I don't want to be told how good I am or how much I sucked if you don't have a reason for saying so. I'd rather you say nothing at all if you can't tell me why you liked or hated something. If I am out of character, if my writing sucks, if my plot sucks, if my description sucks, if my dialogue sucks, if my style sucks, if my vocabulary sucks, if I'm not interesting you, if I put in a deal-breaker, if I irritated a pet peeve, if I am missing something, if I don't meet expectation, if you think I have potential but have too much to say, if you wish I had done something--anything-- differently, if you just plain hate what I've done with a character, plot, action, description, suspense, if I failed at an attempt at using a writing tool, if I have spelling errors, if I repeat words, if I use the wrong word, if the first sentence didn't grab your attention and you want to hit the back button, if I have grammar errors, or any kind of errors at all for that matter, if something is wrong or doesn't feel right and you just can't put your finger on it, if you hate my title or summary, even if all you can say is, "you want to know why, but I'm not sure so I can't tell you. It just doesn't work" **with a copy of the quote that doesn't work for you**, please do me the honor of telling me so, even if it's in the form of an email, PM, or review, I don't care how you do it, just tell me. Yes, I am begging for concrit. But please don't leave feedback that simply says "that was good. Nice job." I want to know the **why**. Thank you.

* * *

**Yuan's Cafe**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

Lloyd stood outside of the Renegade Base, glancing up at the domed roof with nostalgia. It had been only a few years ago since his last visit as a prisoner of this very base, but since then, its owner had relinquished his interest in taking Lloyd captive. Lloyd remembered the blue-haired half elf with mixed apprehension and admiration. After all, it was Yuan who had saved Lloyd's father's life after threatening to kill the both of them.

His feet left pits in the sand with each step and with each step, his heartbeat quickened. He had no real reason to visit except just to see how Yuan was doing, though the half-elf generally hated company. Lloyd paused only when he realized a new sign had been put up above the doorway. His jaw fell slowly open until he had to pick it up from the sand again. It seemed that Yuan wasn't so spiteful towards company anymore. In fact, he so welcomed company that he turned his secluded little Renegade Base he called "home" into something that Lloyd thought he would never see in the desert.

The sign above Yuan's door read: "Yuan Kaafei".

As Lloyd stepped inside, he expected to see tables filled with people drinking all sorts of coffees, and maybe reading or writing a few books. He looked around and found nothing of the sort anywhere, not even a cash register. He scratched his head, puzzled.

Finally, a door opened and Yuan emerged, glowering at Lloyd like he had done so many times before. "What are you doing? Who gave you permission to just walk into my house?"

Lloyd stared at Yuan, his eyes vacant with sufficient evidence of loss. "You started a café? Where is everyone?"

Yuan's eyes narrowed so thin, a paper might have been thicker and he held out his hand before him. "You fool! That is my last name. I was hoping seeing it would make visitors like you leave permanently. Instead, I have idiots like you barging in more often asking for lattes and mochas! Leave! Now! Before you disintegrate into pieces smaller than grounds!"

* * *

A/N: Haha, short but sweet! I got the idea after learning that Yuan's last name is Kaafei, as per Tales of Symphonia 2. But don't bother looking up piccy's of Yuan in ToS2. You've been warned. Why, Namco? Why?! T.T

--Kat


End file.
